VOX Box: Turtle Power 2
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Green Arrow * Wild Dog * Casey Jones Location * Star City, OR * April 28th 2016, 2333 Local Time VOX Archive * door opens: 4 instances, clatter, clatter, clatter, clatter, clatter, footsteps, bare footsteps: 4 intances, car doors close: 4 intances * Michelangelo: footsteps Thanks for driving, April. * bare footsteps: 4 intances * April O'Neil: footsteps Not a problem, Mikey. Let's just not make it a regular thing. I'm not really comfortable driving something that large. * Raphael: footsteps Yeah, well, I'm not sure we'd all survive if we left Donnie drive that thing again. * Donatello: footsteps Har-har, Raph... I'd like to see you drive. * Raphael: scoff Oh, I know I could do better. Give me the keys. * Leonardo: Later, guys... Look over there. He's waiting for us. * April O'Neil: gasp Is that him? rapid footsteps * Donatello: Wait, April- * Raphael: grapple Hold on, Donnie. I want to see this. * Casey Jones: footsteps, joints popping, sigh Where did I set that thing down? * April O'Neil: footsteps Hi! pant, nervous chuckle I'm April O'Neil... and I just got to say it's an honor to meet you. * Casey Jones: pause You know who I am? * April O'Neil: giggle Yeah... I'm a friend of the Turtles. * Casey Jones: Yeah, I know...I just didn't know you would recognize me. * April O'Neil: I've been following your work for... years. * Casey Jones: Really? I didn't know I had any fans... * April O'Neil: scoff Ohmygosh, you're so funny, too. pause I think you're an inspiration for so many. * Casey Jones: Me? Huh... I never really saw myself as a role model. scoff But, yeah, okay... Why not me? * April O'Neil: chuckle Can I get a selfie with you? * Casey Jones: pause Uh... A selfie? Sure... Just give me a second to find my mask. footsteps Where'd I put that thing? * April O'Neil: sigh Can I-? Before you put on your mask, can I just-? giggle Oh, what the hell! I'm never gonna get this chance again, right? * Casey Jones: Huh? * April O'Neil: lip smack, moan * Casey Jones: lip smack, stumbling footsteps, clatter * April O'Neil: Wow, that was- * Casey Jones: expletive great! chuckle Goongala, toots! I like your style! * April O'Neil: Yeah, sorry... I totally just fangirl'd out, didn't I? pause Wait... Toots? * Casey Jones: Oh... Uh... Babe? * April O'Neil: ... * Casey Jones: Sweetcakes? pause Ah, Princess! * April O'Neil: ... Seriously? * Casey Jones: What? You want to throw me a clue here because I'm drowning. chuckle But I could drown in your eyes all-day long, Red. Ah, Red?! * April O'Neil: scoff You're not at all what I imagined... wow, was I wrong about you, huh? pause Wait... That's not a quiver! * Casey Jones: chuckle A quiver? Do I look afraid to you? scoff * April O'Neil: The thing on your back... What the hell is that? * Casey Jones: Oh... That. Yeah, this is my dad's golf-bag. I use it to hold my weapons. clatter Like Petunia here. kissing wood Not as good as kisser as you, Red, but she definitely knows how to smack some faces. If you get my meaning. chuckle Oh, there it is! clatter * April O'Neil: Is that a hockey mask? scoff You're not Green Arrow... You- You're his sidekick... That... Wild Dog guy?! groan I kissed Wild Dog?! * 2 instances, bare footsteps: 4 instances * Donatello: I'm so sorry about this, April! I wanted to warn you, but- * Raphael: chuckle Oh, wow, that was good! Eh, Mikey? * Michelangelo: chuckle She totally did fangirl! I can't believe she kissed him! voice: Can I get a selfie with you? * laughter: 3 instances * Leonardo: Sorry, April. chuckle It was kinda funny, though... * April O'Neil: sigh Gee, thanks, guys... * Casey Jones: Yeah, thanks, guys. * Donatello: Oh, you should probably just keep your mouth shut, uh... Where did we leave off? * Casey Jones: Uh, I can't recall. Just start over. * Donatello: Right... You should just shut up, Atomic Mouth. * Casey Jones: Don't you tell me what to do, Barfarooni! * Donatello: Oh, I'll tell you what to do if I feel like it, Caramel Breath. * Casey Jones: Is that so, Dome-Head? * Donatello: scoff Oh, it's so... Elf-lips! * Casey Jones: chuckle Wow, you seem to be oddly fixated on my mouth. yYou a little jealous I kissed her and not you, eh, Fungoid? * Donatello: Oh-ho-ho, that does it! I'm going to smash that smirk off your face... uh, Gak-Face! * Raphael: Yeah, you are obsessed with his face. What gives, bro? * Donatello: sigh What? No... I'm not! I just... groan Forget it, okay? Let's just all forget the fact that these two... you know... uh... * Michelangelo: Kissed? * Donatello: I said we should all forget it! * April O'Neil: Yeah, okay, Donnie... I'll happily forget about it. sigh Trust me. If I had known this was Wild Dog and not Green Arrow- * Casey Jones: Whoa, I'm not Wild Dog. * April O'Neil: What? Then... Who the hell are you? * Casey Jones: You don't remember me? * April O'Neil: Well, I am really trying to forget. * Casey Jones: scoff Yeah, figures you wouldn't remember me. You interviewed me once for the school paper. * April O'Neil: ... I did? * Casey Jones: Yeah. * April O'Neil: Wait... the boys said a name earlier that I thought sounded kinda familiar. gasp Oh, no... pause Casey Jones? * Casey Jones: The one and only! chuckle * April O'Neil: Oh, okay... So I didn't kiss Green Arrow. * Casey Jones: Nope. * April O'Neil: I didn't even kiss his sidekick Wild Dog... * Casey Jones: Naw. * April O'Neil: I kissed a washed-out high school drop-out who carries sporting goods and... what... beats up criminals as a hobby? * Casey Jones: Oh, yeah! You're welcome. click * April O'Neil: groan Yeah, I was much happier thinking I made out with Wild Dog... * Wild Dog: Whoa, say what?! 2 instances What's this about making out with Wild Dog? * April O'Neil: groan As if I wasn't embarrassed enough already! whisper: If any of you tell the real Green Arrow what happened, I'll kill you! * Leonardo: You're late. * Green Arrow: There was a robbery we had to look into. Sorry... * Michelangelo: Did you say it? You did... I know you did... Tell me what happened! Come on! Come on! Come on! Don't make me beg! * Green Arrow: Okay, Mikey... chuckle So there we were on the rooftop above them. There were five of them coming out of the backdoor, loading stolen electronics into the back of their van. I told Wild Dog to provide overwatch as I went in close. As they closed the door, they saw me in the reflection. They turned around in a startled spin. That's when I said... clears, pause "You have failed this city!" * Michelangelo: Ah, man! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! chuckle I never get tired of hearing that! I love a good catchphrase! And his is the best! * Casey Jones: The best? scoff I mean... It's good,but it ain't no "Goongala!" chuckle * Green Arrow: scoff Excuse me? * Wild Dog: Actually, no... Excuse me, hoss. footsteps Who the hell is this guy and what's up with stealing my look? * Casey Jones: scoff I can't help it if it looks that much better on me, pal. chuckle * Wild Dog: Oh, hoss... I'm gonna make you eat that mask. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 3. * Debut of Casey Jones. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Rene Ramirez/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances